eelonfandomcom-20200214-history
Crea
Crea is the goddess of chaos, destruction and death. As the seventh child of the titans Kronos and Rhea she is the younger sister of the mighty gods and goddesses Hades, Hera, Hestia, Demeter, Poseidon and Zeus. Originally Crea was a part of her father's plan to free himself from Tartarus, defeating the gods and take over the World once again. She was sent to Camp Half-Blood where she grew up living in Hermes' cabin and thinking she was just a demigod with an immortal parent that would not acknowledge her. She was an active part of the camp life and helped welcoming Luke Castellan when he arrived – the two of them later fell in love. As her godly powers grew Kronos began contacting Crea through dreams urging her to practise her powers to the point where she was the deadly weapon he had planned. She was ready to play her part. But when Crea realized who she was and what she was destined to do she refused. Seeking help from her siblings she managed to change her fate of being the one to destroy her own family. Today she is retired and lives a peaceful life in Elysium (the Underworld). Occasionally she has visits from her immortal family – especially Hades with whom she plays a never ending chess game – but once she was also visited by Percy Jackson, Annabeth Chase and Grover Underwood. Biography Early life Kronos, the king og titans, wanted to escape his prison in Tartarus but knew he never could. Therefore he came up with a plan: Maybe a child of his would be able to escape and then help him from the outside. Helped by the other titans Kronos managed to get his wife Rhea pregnant and gave birth to the goddess of chaos, destruction and death. Kronos named her δημιουργία meaning Creation – which was shorted by Rhea to Crea (which is also a mix of her both of her parents' names). Afraid his plan might be ruined before it had even begun Kronos asked his mother, Gaia, to help Crea out of Tartarus. She agreed and brought the newborn to Camp Half-Blood. Here Mr. D took the baby girl in unable to resist her cries for help (he did not know it was also a familiar bond that drew him to her). Camp Half-Blood The first couple of years Crea spent at Mr. D's cottage and for this short periode of time he was described by campers as being "actually nice". Believed to be a demigod Crea was placed in Hermes' Cabin at the age of five. Mr. D wanted to keep her longer but rules are rules and everyone knew he was failing to do his job because he was busy babysitting Crea. The campers at Hermes' Cabin made a huge afford to look after Crea properly – especially because Mr. D was always keeping an eye on them and every single mistake, however small, would be pointed out! But there was another reason for their caring: They truly loved her and though of her as one of their own. Whether Crea really was a child of Hermes kept a mystery for the campers and teachers at Camp Half-Blood. Years went by without any of the gods acknowledging her and rumors went on about whom her godly parent could possibly be? In the mean while Crea had grown to be a young, athletic and excited teenager. She loved helping out where ever she could and Mr. D gladly made her help with all sort of things and in the end he made her a counsellor even thought she did not belong to one particular cabin. Luke Castellan At the age of 14 Crea helped taking Luke Castellan into Hermes' Cabin after his arrival to Camp Half-Blood. Both he and Annabeth Chase was deeply choked by the lose of Thalia and Crea tried her best to help them overcome it. Luke and Crea quickly connected, fell in love and soon after started dating – to huge annoyance for Annabeth. Their love was pure and they loved spending time together. Crea taught Luke how to fight and made him a fantastic warrior who was able to bet even the children of Ares. When the counsellor of Hermes' cabin graduated from Camp Half-Blood Crea advised Mr. D to announce Luke the new counsellor. Mr. D wanted to announce Crea herself but she refused to participate in the flag game due to an accident years ago. Crea was still young and unskilled in controlling her powers. During the game her normally glad, positive, caring and lovable personality was switched off during combat and she lost it completely. Her opponent was critically injured and hospitalized for months. Crea swore never to loose controle like that again – and never to participate in the game. In the end Mr. D did as Crea suggested and Luke became the new counsellor of Hermes' Cabin. With Great Powers... Coming of age Crea was visited by her father Kronos in a dream the night she turned 18. He told her it was careless of her to hide away the great powers of hers. That she should use them to help others. Kronos very well knew Crea would not be able to do good with her powers as they were of dark origin. Still he tried to trick her naive nature into believing helping him out of Tartarus was the right thing to do. For weeks he hunted her dreams until one day it became too much for Crea. She had to know the truth and so she visited the oracle. The oracle then revealed the choking news of her true origin as well as her destiny to end the era of the gods and create a new world for the titans to rule. The sudden enlightenment scared Crea the most! She did not want to be the end of the gods, her own siblings, and even worse enslave the campers she called her friends and family! Not wanting the campers to turn against her she kept her knowledge to herself – she even kept it a secret for Luke with whom she normally shared everything with even her dreams about Kronos. Week pasted where Crea tried to pretend everything was normal but it was not and her powers only grew stronger and more uncontrollable. In the end she made her choice. A self-sacrificing and lonely choice. The Last Day on Earth That fateful morning was the last day of summer camp and most campers were to go home. Waking up in Hermes' Cabin Crea waited for everyone to go to breakfast before she packed her few belongings into a single backpack. Then she cried for herself knowing she would never see the old cabin ever again. When Luke returned from breakfast Crea had hidden her back and with the chaos of bags everywhere no one noticed her stuff was missing. A few nights prior Crea had persuaded Luke to go visit his mother for a couple of months. His bag was packed and soon he would be on his way. When they said goodbye, Crea told him, that she loved him the most and that one day he would do great things. Her words made Luke the proudest man on Earth. Waving he left the camp. A few hours later Crea followed only her destination was Olympus. For the first time in 18 years she was outside Camp Half-Blood, so she had some sightseeing to do. She saw the Statue of Liberty, Central Park and all the other turist attractions before her last stop: A local candy store. Not having any money she could only look but the generous owner, a red haired, beautiful woman was generous and let her tast some of her unbelievable blue candy. Then her son came in the door not looking very happy talking about getting kicked out of another school and right away Crea felt it. He was a demigod, a strong one. Only years later she would learn the name of the black haired, green eyes nephew of hers. Thanking once again for the sweets she left the shop and headed for the Empire State Building. At floor 600 every one stepped back to make way for her. When she entered the hall of the gods. Every single one of them were gathered there: Olympians along side minor gods. No sound were to be heard. Clearly they had had a prophecy of their own: The end. Therefore they were utterly surprised when Crea came with an alternative. If she did was dead, she could not harm anyone. Of course you cannot kill a god but they could sent her back to Tartarus were she was born. Only the gods had a better idea: Her own resident in Elysium. And so she walked with her brother Hades into the Underworld. Never Ending Chess In Elysium, the village of deceased heroes, Crea quickly settled into her new home. Surrounded by demigods it was just like Camp except for one thing: No Luke – and that was her greatest lose. Her brother Hades – always having problems in his marriage – visited her almost every day. And what better activity to do than playing chess? Only ordinary chess would be dull – so the two siblings invented their own version: A never ending chess. Just to make everything a bit more interesting. Trivia * Crea was created with the information getting from reading The Lightning Theif only. Everything else was made up by Elvaly. * First ever goddess created by Elvaly. Category:Females Category:Camp Half-Blood Residents __NOEDITSECTION__